New Sensations
by EponineOnMyOwnThenardier
Summary: <html><head></head>After her night with Galileo, Scaramouche thinks about the new emotions she's feeling and her uncertainty regarding the future. One shot. Rated T, just incase?</html>


_AN: Clearly, I don't own any of the characters or anything here. This is just a fanfiction. I'm not profiting in any way. Reviews are appreciated! This is my first WWRY story, by the way. _

Her heart was pounding. Thudding in her chest like it as trying to leap out of her ribcage. It wasn't like similar sensations in the past though. The elevated heart rate wasn't caused by fear or anger. Not this time. It was happiness. At least, she assumed it was happiness. The emotion wasn't exactly familiar to her. She'd spent most of her time wishing she'd never been born. After all, life on Planet Mall was dull. She had spent eighteen years feeling out of place, trapped, useless. Every day had been a struggle, a fight to keep her head high, to keep herself alive, all the while craving acceptance, love.

And now? Now she felt like she'd found that. She was lying in bed, staring out into the darkness of the room. She was comfortable. Galileo was asleep beside her, an arm draped across her waist to keep her close to him. She could feel his warmth, his breath on the back of her neck. She wanted to hold on to those sensations. She wanted to bottle them up and keep her inside of her.

Sighing, she turned to face the teenage boy, hiding her face in his shoulder. She breathed deeply through her nose, inhaling his scent. She closed her eyes now, feeling the way her body pressed against his. They'd both put their clothes back on, but she could feel the rough denim of the jeans he was wearing against her bare legs.

Here, in the silence, she could feel the fear and dread that had filled her when they'd hidden themselves in the room creeping in once more. The bohemians were gone. Globalsoft had captured them. Who knew what was happening to them now? A chill ran through Scaramouche as her imagination ran wild. She knew that Globalsoft would be after her and Galileo next. They'd be killed if they were caught. She was almost certain of that.

When they were both awake the idea of their death hadn't been too terrible to her. But now? Now it was dark, Galileo was asleep, and Scaramouche was trying to sleep, every soft creek or sound from the Heart Break Hotel sending chills down her spine. She was trembling now. Maybe life sucked. Maybe Planet Mall was dreary. Maybe she felt trapped and suffocated. But she didn't want to die. God, she did not want to die. Not yet. She was barely an adult. She'd just graduated. And she had hope, that maybe she and Galileo could do something, change something. Hope that her life could mean something.

She could feel Galileo stir and she squeezed her eyes more tightly shut, wanting to appear asleep. He sat up a bit and she could feel one of his hands run lightly through her hair, twirling purple strands gently around his index finger.

"Scaramouche?" He whispered. He raised his voice ever so slightly when he didn't get a response. "Scaramouche, I know you're awake… You're shaking… What is it?"

"Just cold," She lied in a soft voice, keeping her eyes shut. "It's fine, go back to sleep."

Silence fell over them once more and Galileo reached over, rubbing her arm gently. She could feel goosebumps raise wherever he touched her, but her body temperature was rising from the closeness and his skin rubbing against hers. She let out her breath in a soft sigh and he began to hum softly to her, gradually lulling her into a sense of calm. He sat up once more when she'd stopped shaking, this time grabbing the leather jacket that he'd abandoned on the floor. He draped it over her body before pulling the blanket up over them.

Laying back down, he pulled her close to him once more, nuzzling her neck. "Better?" He smiled when he got a nod in response, and pressed a kiss to the soft, warm skin. "I love you, Scaramouche," he mumbled. She could hear the drowsiness in his voice, causing a smile of her own to appear.

"I love you too, Galileo," her voice cut through the air in a whisper. At the use of his actual name, Galileo's smile became a grin. "Sleep," she repeated, wrapping her arm around him now.

Scaramouche continued to lay there in silence, sleep finally getting closer as she felt the change in Galileo's breath as he dropped off into his dreaming once more. She lifted a hand, running it gently through his hair as she shifted slightly, finding a comfortable position. As she was drifting off, a thought occurred to her. Maybe they'd be okay. Maybe Galileo was what all of the bohemians called him. The Dreamer. He did know the songs. They came to him, in his dreams, in his head… Maybe they wouldn't be killed. Maybe they could change things. Find the instruments. Bring back music. Defeat Killer Queen. It was a nice thought.


End file.
